Olivia Marconi
Olivia Marconi is sheriff of the Pacific Glade police department and a close colleague of Mark Hannigan and the Inspector. She has a reputation for being tough as nails. Currently she is working alongside the Inspector to protect the Neverglades from various interdimensional threats. Overview Lost Time * Marconi is the one who calls Detective Hannigan to bring him aboard the Edgar Guerrera case. She later accompanies Hannigan and the Inspector to Ellory Pickett's greenhouse, where she shoots and kills the time-eater possessing Pickett's body. Zombie Radio * When Marconi gets wind of the corpse that tried to strangle Hannigan, she orders him to call her the next time something weird happens. Mark fails to do this, however, and she confronts him in his office after the radio case is settled. Mark promises to keep her in the loop for future Inspector cases. The Wendigo * While searching for a group of missing campers, Marconi is abducted by an empathic giant, who traps her in a pocket dimension and slowly feeds off her fear. After she is woken by Janine, Marconi fights back against the giant by feeding it blasts of courage (the antithesis to its being). They return to the real world, where Hannigan finally tells them everything about the Inspector and his weird cases. Purple Moon * Due to prolonged exposure to the Inspector, Marconi slips behind the rift in her sleep. She is able to contact Hannigan, who is also trapped in the rift world, but the toxic air of that world gives her a hacking cough and causes her to lose consciousness. She is rescued by the Inspector and taken back to the real world. On the Mountain of Madness * Marconi and Hannigan are pursuing a possessed criminal named Lester Barlow up the side of Mount Palmer when Hannigan is involved in a nasty car crash. While Mark is missing in the asylum, Marconi finds Barlow and puts three bullets in his head, killing the entity squatting in his brain. She finds a shaken Mark in the wreckage of the asylum and brings him back to town. Lucid Dreams * Marconi is called by Hannigan to provide a getaway car when Mark and the Inspector are trapped in CAPRA headquarters. The Inspector says that Marconi could be just as useful to CAPRA as Hannigan, since she's also been behind the rift. Devour * Marconi is in the police station when the quake hits, resulting in tremendous damage throughout Pacific Glade. She joins Hannigan and the Inspector in launching an assault on CAPRA, whom they believe to be responsible for the incident. Hannigan goes dark and begins murdering the scientists he sees as responsible for the death of his son, but Marconi slugs him and talks him down before he can kill Valentina Koeppel. She is left behind with the Inspector when Mark takes the explosives up into the rift to save the world from the Leviathan. Fallen Night * Marconi attends Mark's funeral and stays behind to smoke a cigarette by his grave. She meets the Inspector there, and together they form a new alliance, vowing to continue saving people as Mark would have done. They return to Marconi's home, where she and Janine have taken in the surviving Hannigans in the aftermath of the quake. A Neverglades Halloween * Marconi attends the Inspector's Halloween party in her typical work uniform, so she is unaffected when the Semblance brings everyone's costumes to life. She is able to weaken but not kill the Semblance, forcing it to retreat back into its own dimension. Family Plot * Marconi becomes aware that the Semblance intends to raise an army of the dead and kill Ruth Hannigan. She and Zachary Atwater race to Locklear Cemetery and are able to subdue the Semblance, along with the help of the Inspector. Nightmare Walking * Marconi and the Inspector take the hunt to the Semblance when it starts to murder random civilians. When Atwater is attacked and presumed dead, Marconi wonders if she was actually the Semblance's target this time; however, Atwater is revived, thwarting the Semblance's plans. In the Beginning * Marconi is transported back in time to a memory of when the Inspector almost wiped out the human race one million years ago. The Semblance tries to convince her that the Inspector is an "agent of death" and it's only a matter of time before he destroys all of humanity. Marconi denies the Semblance's claims, but privately wonders if it's telling the truth. Body Count * Marconi is involved in a car crash with Janine, Larry Hogan, John Whedon, and Jeremy Belmont. When people start dying, she wonders if there is a body-hopping entity called the "brain jacker" that is picking them off. Eventually Whedon reveals himself to be responsible for all the suspicious deaths. Marconi is able to kill him, but not before he fatally shoots Janine. Checking Out * To cope with Janine's death, Marconi and Ruth take a trip down south to stay at the Cerulean Shores Hotel and clear their heads. However, the hotel turns out to be the site of several mysterious disappearances, and the two get sucked into a bizarre world by the Backwards Woman. Together with the Weird Brothers, Marconi and Ruth are able to kill the entity and return to the real world, where Marconi decides that she's better off returning to the Neverglades. Black Valentine * Marconi is taken hostage by Timothy Lancaster after she, the Inspector, and Atwater infiltrate CAPRA headquarters. She learns that CAPRA is responsible for freeing the Semblance from its prison, and that they were the ones who brought Valentina's ghost back to Pacific Glade. She has no other choice but to trust them when they tell her that the Inspector needs to extract Valentina's essence from the Ender to put her soul back together. She manages to convince the Inspector to do this before Valentina and Lancaster are killed by the Semblance. It disappears, and Marconi wonders if there's any way to rescue Mark Hannigan the same way CAPRA rescued Valentina. Fear No Evil * When the Semblance opens doors into Pacific Glade that let in all sorts of monsters, Marconi leads the police force in an assault on the world behind the doors. Following the Inspector's plan, she has the team pretend to split up to tail her once she's located the Semblance. The plan works, and the Semblance is sealed away, but Marconi is left wondering how it was able to disguise itself as Janine so convincingly. She ultimately chooses to return to Pacific Glade instead of walking down the Ghost Highway, where she believes the real Janine may have gone. Ghost Highway * Haunted by dreams of Mark Hannigan, Marconi and the Inspector venture into the world beyond the doors one last time to rescue him. However, it is revealed that Mark's echo (or ghost) is the only part of him still remaining. She and the Inspector, with the guidance of the Ferryman, help Mark's echo find some rest. The Inspector asks Marconi if she also wants to find Janine somewhere in this wasteland. The story ends ambiguously, with Marconi's choice to return home or find Janine left unclear. Notes * Marconi is one of four characters to act as a narrator for the Neverglades series, the other three being Mark Hannigan, the Inspector, and Ruth Hannigan.